


Оно съедобно

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13





	Оно съедобно

[](https://i.imgur.com/sRTugqi.jpg)


End file.
